


We Are Balance

by kitncat



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Don't End in Blood, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Forbidden Love, Friendship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Romance, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitncat/pseuds/kitncat
Summary: With his marriage falling apart and falling harder for his Padawan everyday, Anakin Skywalker sees battles and calls to duty as a welcome distraction and a way to find a small amount of normality in his life with the Togruta at his side.  But when one call leaves the two of them, and his former Master Obi Wan Kenobi, stranded on some strange planet supposedly called Mortis, he finds that there's a lot more to himself.  Especially when they're trapped on this planet with three of the most powerful Force users ever, by the names of the Father, the Daughter, and the Son.  Things get turned a bit more upside down though when the Son starts playing tricks with he Dark Side of the Force.ORA different way the adventures of Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi, and Ahsoka Tano on Mortis could have ended.  Long forgotten things will be brought to light, along with long hidden feelings, and of course a bit of drama to go with it.  Of course, there's going to be Anisoka romance.You can assume that everything up until the point the story begins is the same as the original from the show.





	1. The Son's Tricks

**_Ahsoka's POV_ **

I could feel him, feel the Darkness swarming around him in thick clouds.  My heart hammered in my chest but I knew that this was the right thing to do.  I might be defying Master Kenobi (again) but, despite the fact that he had trained Anakin, I knew my Master better.  And I knew deep down - somewhere that fear couldn't touch, especially fear of him - that he would never hurt me.

I swallowed, slipping from the ship silently and circling to be in front of him.  The Father was coming too, I could feel his powerful Force presence from here.  But I couldn't focus on that now.  I had to worry about Anakin.

Gold gleamed dangerously in place of kind and seemingly endless blue.  I swallowed again.

"Anakin?" My voice was quiet, but not out of fear.

His eyes flashed and in a second his lightsaber was out and whipping towards my face.  I leaped backwards to avoid the strike, staring at him wide eyed.  The Darkness pulsed from him in such waves that it shook me to my core.  I had always felt the Darkness in him, the thing he refused to acknowledge, but this was different.  This just wasn't him!

I brought out one of my own lightsabers to stop him from swinging, bringing our blades to a cross in front of us.  I met his eyes over the lightsabers.  Ignore them.

"Anakin look at me.  It's me.  It's Ahsoka." I whispered over the crackling of blades.

His golden eyes blazed without a flicker of recognition and he pressed harder on his saber.  I ground my teeth together, feeling my footing starting to slip.  I could take him in a spar, but only because I didn't let this lock of blades happen.

I desperately racked my mind.  "Skyguy." I finally breathed, feeling tears prick in my eyes as a sense of hopelessness flooded me.

Recognition flashed in his gaze, blue flickering into his eyes for a moment.  "Snips." He returned.  It wasn't a growl or a huff, but a breath - barely audible.

I smiled slightly, "Yeah." I racked my mind, keep him focused, "Do you remember the time on Geonosis?  When the bombs were stolen?  Do you remember the celebration after the brainworm incident?" I asked softly, smiling at the memory.  The pressure on his lightsaber was easing up slowly.  It hadn't really been a celebration, just a stolen moment just for us.

He gave a slow nod, blue slowly beginning to shine through the gold.

I smiled wider, "Do you remember how we snuck off to look at the stars, just the two of us?" I slowly reached out with my own Force presence, letting the Darkness from him flow into me and my Light flow into him.  The Light and Dark flowed between us until it seemed that we were perfectly balanced.  It flowed between us gently, yet eagerly, a constant current.  It was invigorating almost, the sense of balance it brought.

He nodded again, blue coming through even clearer by the moment.  Our lightsabers disengaged at almost the same moment and I stepped closer without hesitation.

"Do you remember what you said to me?" I whispered, so close to his own face now I could feel his breath.  I didn't wait to see if he responded, I pressed on as tears burned behind me eyes, "You said you'd always have my back, that you'd always be there for me - no matter what." I murmured softly at the far away memory that seemed so recent now.

Gold blazed back to life, "I was weak." He growled.

I just pressed on, "Do you remember what I told you?  What I promised you?"

His lightsaber reignited but I let mine fall from my hand, the other still hanging from my waist.  If he was to strike me down, at least I'd kept my promise to the end.  I could feel him fighting against the Darkness still, against the Son's hold.

"I promised I'd never leave you, no matter what - that I'd always come back for you." I closed my eyes and let out a shaking breath.  I had nothing else to say, nothing else to do.  Come what may.


	2. Son's Downfall

**_Anakin's POV_ **

The world slowly pulled back into focus, but despite how everything else sounded like an echo from far away or and everything I looked at seemed blurred, her words cut through it all - loud and clear.

"I promised I'd never leave you, no matter what - that I'd always come back for you."

Her eyes closed.  I felt the last of the Son's hold slip away, his anger burning brightly until the last of his presence was gone.

She didn't look scared or weary as I'm sure someone else would have been.  She seemed calm, ready for what would happen next.  I wasn't even fully aware of deactivating my lightsaber and leaning down to kiss her.  Soft and sweet, but deep and passionate.

To my surprise, her arms looped around my neck and held me close as she kissed back.  I felt the Darkness that I always carefully pressed down and hid slowly flow between us, gaining speed and confidence.  Slowly, a balance erupted in us - between us.  Light coursed through our veins in equal force and measure to Dark.

Slowly, we pulled away and the euphoria faded.  Tears brimmed in her eyes and I wanted nothing more than to wipe them away as my mind slowly caught up to the fact that I'd kissed her.  And she had kissed me back.

"Thank you." She breathed quietly.

I blinked, why was she thanking me?  "I should be the one thanking you Ahsoka."

She just smiled slightly, "I need you Anakin.  And maybe the way I feel is wrong but I don't care.  I can't be me without you."

I leaned down to rest my forehead against hers, "Maybe we're both wrong then.  And if how we feel is wrong, then I'll gladly be wrong if it means I get to keep you in my life." I murmured to her, like it was a precious secret.

She kissed me again, still soft and gentle, and I was more than happy to reciprocate.  We slowly broke apart and stepped back to make the temptation of each other a little weaker.

I realized suddenly we weren't alone and turned to look at the Father.  I narrowed my gaze, glaring at him, calling my forgotten lightsaber from the ground and to my hand.

"You both know I'm not a threat." The old man said.

"I wouldn't be so sure after everything that's happened today." Ahsoka no less than growled.

He nodded, "I would not expect you to trust me.  But I ask that you help me maintain balance.  And to do that..." He trailed, looking at me, and I felt a shiver go up my spine.

"What?" Ahsoka asked, distrustful of the man.  For good reasons though.

"If he continues to remember what my Son showed him, then I fear the future of the galaxy for the pull the-"

"You are  _not_ erasing my memory!" I snapped.  "The future isn't set in stone, is it?  That means that Ahsoka and I can change it, but I can't do that if I don't remember.  And if it is set in stone?  Then letting remember will make no difference to if I don't." I pointed out.

The Father eyes me closely, but gave a nod, "I suppose you are right.  But come now, it isn't safe out here."

"What about Obi Wan?" Ahsoka asked as we began following him.

"He is fine, and will no doubt be meeting us just in time."

We both nodded and carried on.

We traveled in silence, Ahsoka's hand brushing against mine every step.  Finally, I caught her hand and entwined our fingers.  She smiled slightly.

We arrived in some sort of arena like thing, a bit like where I had forced the Daughter and Son to listen to my will and release Ahsoka and Obi Wan earlier.  It was only moments later that a black creature landed, shifting into the vile being known as Son.

I glared at him, feeling a blast of Darkness go through me.  I shrank away from it, but I could practically feel Ahsoka calming me silently.

"What do we have here?  My old father, a girl, and a broken man who knows the tragedy and pain he'll cause." The Son laughed, leveling his gaze with Ahsoka, "Tell me little one." He murmured, "Why do you think you can change his future?  Do you think that you are that powerful?"

She chuckled and it sent shivers up my spine.  I could feel her slowly letting the Darkness in, feel the Light and Dark mingling within her Force signature.  "Not alone." She smiled, "But I've never been alone." She stepped closer to the Dark being and he looked uncomfortable now.  "And I think you know that.  I think you knew that from the moment you captured me.  I think you've known from the beginning that Anakin or I alone aren't strong enough to beat you, aren't strong enough to change the future you showed Anakin.  But you know what is strong enough?" She was circling him tightly, only three or four feet away from him, causing him to turn to track her movements.

He didn't answer, just continued to follow her.  I myself was curious as to where she was going with this.  The Dark flowed through her in equal measure to the Light now, a balance similar to the one we'd found when our lips met.  The Father seemed to already know, a small smile tugging his lips upwards.  It seemed that he and Ahsoka knew something that the Son and I didn't (or at least that the Father knew and Ahsoka had more or less figured it out).

She stopped pacing rather suddenly, "Anakin and I together.  We're strong enough to defeat you, to change the future you set before Anakin." She returned to circling, eyeing the Son like a predator might eye cornered prey.  "This whole time you've been trying to divide Anakin and I, or sway us to your side.  And I think that's because you know that together Anakin and I are more powerful then you could ever dream to be.  Together we can bring balance to the Force, and that terrifies you because you want the Dark side to rule.  You know Anakin and I together can do things that most people wouldn't even dream of trying." She paused before the Son, who's fear seemed to shine through his usually cool demeanor.  "You know that when the two of us are together there is no way you - or anyone else - can defeat us.  You know that Anakin and I's love for each other is stronger than anything you can do."

Even though I couldn't see her gaze, I could feel the fire that must be blazing in them.  She wasn't scared of the Dark side, of letting it flow through her.

Slowly, albeit hesitantly, I opened myself to the Dark.  I didn't get a chance to find out what would happen as the Son sprang forward.

Ahsoka twirled out of the way in a way that looked effortless, drawing her sabers and falling into a battle stance.  Without hesitance, I drew my own lightsaber and activated it, leaping to her side as the Son sprang at us again.

He laughed maniacally as he fought and managed to hold us both at bay (though quite a few times he had to push one or both of us back with the Force).  "You truly think that this will change anything?  You - a girl - truly think you can save him from himself?" He laughed harder, shoving me backwards so hard my lightsaber went flying and I landed flat on my back.

"We can do anything so long as we have each other, that's what I believe." I saw her lunge forward, a surge of Darkness emitting from her.  She twirled, ducking under the Son's counterattack, and leaped away, "I don't believe that anyone can truly say what the future holds, but I know that together we  _can_ change the future - and together we can bring balance."

The Son laughed, going on a defensive, "Don't you know the prophecy?  He is destined to fail or succeed alone!"

Ahsoka swung, sending the Son's weapon skittering out of his grip.  "No one is  _destined_ to be alone.  That can only be a choice they make.  Chosen One or not, he will never be alone as long as I live."

The Son smiled, "You know not of what the future holds, or the power of the Dark."

She smiled, "That's where your wrong.  I might not know the Dark side of the Force, but I do know this.  I know that we all have a choice, whether to follow the Light or Dark, or if we want to try to find balance.  And balance is a hard thing to find, no matter what it is.  But Anakin and I have already found it, together, without even realizing it." Without further conversation, she lurched forward.  Her lightsaber pierced through the Son's chest, right where his heart should be.  She deactivated her lightsaber and watched him fall to the floor.  He stared up at her wide eyed as she gazed down at him, before his eyes slowly closed.


End file.
